


...And one time Arthur hugs Merlin back

by platonic_boner



Series: Hugs Are For Losers [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finally wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And one time Arthur hugs Merlin back

A thousand-ish years later, give or take a few centuries, Merlin is in an utterly normal coffee shop, drinking an utterly normal coffee, when he hears a laugh he'd almost given up hope of ever hearing again. He drops his cup on the ground, which gets him quite a few alarmed glances - because Merlin looks old as balls and they probably think he's about to have a stroke. He ignores them, staring frantically into the faces of all the patrons, and - there he is.

Arthur looks no different after all these years, at least not in any of the important ways. Still blond, blue-eyed, broad shouldered, and just as young as he was when, well... What's important is that Arthur's side is no longer leaking blood - and maybe that Arthur looks absolutely gorgeous in skinny jeans and a red hoodie.

Merlin hurries over to where Arthur is talking to someone in the line and doesn't hesitate, just throws his arms around him and hugs him tight.

"Uh?" Arthur says. He gently pushes Merlin away enough to look into his face. "Dragoon?"

Merlin stares at him, unable to believe that Arthur's truly that absolutely idiotic.

" _Merlin_?" Arthur gasps. This time, when Merlin launches himself at Arthur, Arthur finally hugs back. "I _knew_ there was something familiar about your eyes," Arthur says.

Merlin drags him away from the coffee shop and takes him home.

("Can't you wait until I've gotten my coffee?"

"I've been waiting for you for _centuries_ , Arthur - you prat.")

With every step they take in sync, Merlin feels lighter and younger, and when he glances at his reflection in a window, he can tell it's not just a feeling. Merlin knows that something bad might be about to happen - Arthur was to return in the time of greatest need, after all. But he doesn't care about that now. Instead he shoves Arthur into his apartment and pounces on him. 

(This time it's not for a hug.)


End file.
